parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PBS Kids Characters Meet Blue's Clues Episode 2/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for PBS Kids Characters Meet Blue's Clues Episode 2. *(PBS Kids Theme Song & Title Card) *Dash: Hi!, I'm Dash!, And These Are My Friends, Dot! *Dot: Hi! *Dash: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hello There! *Dash: Elmo! *Elmo: Hi! *Dash: Zoe! *Zoe: Hi! *Dash: Grover! *Grover: Hello There! *Dash: Telly! *Telly: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bear! *Baby Bear: Hi! *Dash: Hero Guy! *Hero Guy: Hello There! *Dash: Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Hi! *Dash: Rosita! *Rosita: Hola! *Dash: Abby Cadabby! *Abby Cadabby: Hello! *Dash: Bert and Ernie! *Bert: Hello! *Ernie: Hi! *Dash: Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello! *Dash: Oscar the Grouch! *Oscar the Grouch: Hey! *Dash: Tinky-Winky! *Tinky-Winky: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Dipsy! *Dipsy: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Laa-Laa! *Laa-Laa: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Po! *Po: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Humbah! *Humbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zumbah! *Zumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zing-Zing Zingbah! *Zing-Zing Zingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jumbah! *Jumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jingbah! *Jingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Caillou! *Caillou: Hi! *Dash: Arthur! *Arthur: Hello There! *Dash: Super Why! *Super Why: Whyatt Here! *Dash: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: P Is For Pig! *Dash: Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Dash: Princess Presto! *Princess Presto: Princess Pea!, At Your Service! *Dash: Curious George! *Curious George: (Saying Hello) *Dash: Bob the Builder! *Bob the Builder: Hello! *Dash: Barney! *Barney: Hello There!, Everybody! *Dash: BJ! *BJ: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Dash: Riff! *Riff: Hello There! *Dash: Theo! *Theo: Howdy! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Lionel! *Lionel: Hi There! *Dash: Leona! *Leona: Hi! *Dash: Dog! *Dog: (Barks Hello) *Dash: Duck! *Duck: Hi There! *Dash: Frog! *Frog: Hello There! *Dash: Bear! *Bear: Hi! *Dash: Sheep! *Sheep: Hello! *Dash: Pig! *Pig: Bonjour! *Dash: Ant! *Ant: Hi There! *Dash: Sid The Science Kid! *Sid: Hello! *Dash: Snogg! *Snogg: Oh!, Hey There! *Dash: Clifford! *Clifford: Hi There! *Dash: T-Bone! *T-Bone: Hello There! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Mac! *Mac: Hello There! *Dash: Daniel Tiger! *Daniel Tiger: Hi There! *Dash: Zoboomafoo! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Good To See You! *Dash: Jackie! *Jackie: Hi There! *Dash: Inez! *Inez: Hello! *Dash: Matt! *Matt: Hi! *Dash: Digit! *Digit: Hello There!, (Squawks)! *Dash: Jay-Jay The Jet Plane! *Jay-Jay: Hello! *Dash: Max! *Max: Hi! *Dash: Mama Mirabelle! *Mama Mirabelle: Hello There! *Dash: Karla! *Karla: Hi There! *Dash: And Bo! *Bo: Hello! *Dash: And Today, We're Going To Meet Blue's Clues With My Friends!, But This Time, It's Episode 2! *Dot: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great! *Elmo: Let's Go!, Friends! *Zoe: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Blue's Clues! *Dash: Let's Go Inside The House, Friends! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *Elmo: I'm So Glad You're Back, Steve! *Steve: Thanks! *Barney: And You Too, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Thank You) *Elmo: So, Blue? What Are You Doing Today On Episode 2? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Super Why: Hey!, I Can Clean Up The Pawprint Off With My Cape! *(Super Why Wipes Off Pawprint) *Wonder Red: Wonderiffic!, Super Why! *Super Why: Your Welcome, Wonder Red! *Steve: You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Po: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! Come On, PBS Kids Characters! *Sidetable Drawer: Hi, Steve And The PBS Kids Characters!, I'm So Glad You're Back!, Why Can I Help You? *Steve: Today, It's Episode 2! *Sidetable Drawer: Really?, Cool!, I Have Your Notebook To Draw On It! *Elmo: Yeah! *Sidetable Drawer: Here You Go!, Steve! *Steve: Thanks!, Sidetable! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *PBS Kids Characters: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *PBS Kids Characters: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *PBS Kids Characters: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It In Our... *PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Steve, Blue, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Dash and Dot: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Sesame Street Characters: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *The Teletubbies: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Boohbah Characters: Blue's Clues! *Caillou: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Arthur: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, and Princess Presto: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Curious George and Bob the Builder: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What To Do! *PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Sit down in our Thinking Chair, And Think, Think, Think! 'Cause when we use our minds, And take a step at a time, We can do anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Are You Ready To Look For Blue's Clues So We Could Figure It Out What Blue Wants To Do Today On Episode 2? *PBS Kids Characters: Yes! *Steve: You Will?, Great!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *BJ: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Barney: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: You See A Clue?, Where? *Baby Bop: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue!, On This..., Um, What Is This? *Riff: A Tomato! *Steve: A Tomato!, Right!, Riff!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Alpha Pig: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, Let's Draw A Tomato!, A Tomato Is A Circle Shaped, With The Little Stem On Top!, There, A Tomato. So, We're Trying to Figure Out What We're Doing Today, and Our First Clue is A Tomato, Do You Know What Blue Wants to Do Today On Episode 2 With A Tomato? *Matt: Maybe We Can Make Pasta Sauce! *Jackie: Or Make Tomato Sandwiches! *Steve: Oh!, Good Idea!, That Could Be!, But..., Let's Find Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Slippery: Hey!, Steve! *Digit: It Sounds Like Slippery Soap, Steve And The PBS Kids Characters! *Slippery: Hi!, Steve!, Who Are These Characters? *Steve: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Slippery: Hi!, PBS Kids Characters! *Steve: We Are Playing Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Do Today On Episode 2! *Slippery: Episode 2? *Steve: That's Right! *Slippery: Yeah! *Elmo: So, Slippery!, What Is That You're Doing? *Slippery: Well... *Big Bird: You're Looking For Your Toothbrush, Slippery! *Slippery: My Toothbrush? *Steve: So, PBS Kids Characters!, Will You Help Find Slippery's Toothbrush? *Zoboomafoo: Yes! *Slippery: Great! *Jackie: Do You See Slippery's Toothbrush? *Elmo: Right There! *Super Why: Wow!, Elmo!, We Found Slippery's Toothbrush! *Elmo: Thank You, Super Why! *Super Why: You're Welcome!, Elmo! *Slippery: Super Why!, Thank You For Helping Me Find My Toothbrush! *Super Why: You're Welcome!, Slippery! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Elmo: What Was That? *Steve: It's Mailtime!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hi, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hiya, Steve!, Who Are Those Characters? *Steve: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Super Why: Hi, Mailbox! *Wonder Red: Do You Have A Letter In Here? *Mailbox: Yes! *Steve: Oh!, Thanks! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Jay-Jay: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's A Letter From Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Steve and The PBS Kids Characters! *Boy: Today, We're Playing Restaurant Together! *Girl: Waiter!, Oh, Waiter! *Boy: Yes, Madame! *Girl: I Would Like Chicken Tenders With French Fries, Please? *Boy: Chicken Tenders With French Fries!, Coming Right Up! *Girl: I Love Chicken Tenders With French Fries! *Boy: So, What Do You Want To Drink, Madame? *Girl: I Would Like Chocolate Milk, Please? *Boy: Chocolate Milk!, Coming Right Up! *Girl: I Love Chocolate Milk! *Children: Bye, Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Steve: Bye! *Mr. Salt: Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters!, Over Here! *Elmo: What Was That? *Steve: That Sounds Like Mr. Salt!, PBS Kids Characters!, Let's Go! *Steve: Hi, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, And Cinnamon! *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon: Hi, Steve! *Mr. Salt: Who Are These Characters? *Steve: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Zoboomafoo: Hi, Mr. Salt! *Elmo: Hi, Mrs. Pepper! *Wonder Red: Hi, Paprika! *Barney: Hi, Cinnamon! *Elmo: What Are You Four Making Today? *Mrs. Pepper: We're Making Pizza! *Steve: So, PBS Kids Characters!, Would You Like To Help Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, And Cinnamon Make Pizza? *Super Why: Sure, Steve! *Elmo: Do You See The Pizza Dough? *Duck: Right There! *Digit: That's Right! *Big Bird: That's The Pizza Dough! *Mr. Salt: Let's Roll Out The Pizza Dough And Put It In The Pizza Pan! *(Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, and The PBS Kids Characters Rolls Pizza Dough and Puts In Pizza Pan) *Grover: Do You See The Pizza Sauce? *Wonder Red: Over There! *Zoe: That's Right! *Zoboomafoo: That's The Pizza Sauce! *Mrs. Pepper: Let's Spread The Pizza Sauce Onto The Pizza Crust! *(Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, and The PBS Kids Characters Spreads Pizza Sauce On The Pizza Dough) *Bear: Do You See The Mozzarella Cheese? *Max: It's Right There! *Inez: That's Right! *Tinky-Winky: That's The Mozzarella Cheese! *Paprika: Let's Sprinkle The Mozzarella Cheese Onto The Pizza Sauce! *(Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, and The PBS Kids Characters Sprinkle Mozzarella Cheese On The Pizza Sauce) *Mr. Salt: How Many Minutes Do We Bake The Pizza For? *Wonder Red: 10 Minutes! *Mrs. Pepper: That's Right! *(Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, and The PBS Kids Characters Put The Timer For 10 Minutes And Wait) *(Timer Ringing) *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Gasping) *Zoboomafoo: It's Ready! *Mrs. Pepper: Let Me Take The Pizza Out Of The Oven! *(Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, and The PBS Kids Characters Put The Pizza Out Of The Oven) *Paprika: Wow! The Pizza Smells So Good! So, Let's Eat The Pizza! *(Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, and The PBS Kids Characters Eats Pizza) *Mrs. Pepper: Yum!, This Pizza Tastes So Good! *Elmo: Elmo Loves Pizza! *Big Bird: So Let's Find The Second Clue With Us! *Steve: Great Idea, Big Bird!, Come On! *Duck: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Frog: It's Right There! *Steve: Woah! *Bear: Hey, Steve!, I Found The Second Clue On The Cheese! *Steve: That's Right!, Bear!, This Cheese Is Our Second Clue!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Sheep: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, Cheese!, To Draw Cheese, We'll Draw A Rectangle, And A Triangle On Top, Circles And Semi-Circles For The Holes!, And There, Cheese. *Steve: So, What's The First Clue? *Zoe: A Tomato! *Steve: Right!, A Tomato!, And Now Our Second Clue Is Cheese!, Do You Know What Blue Wants to Do Today On Episode 2 With A Tomato and Cheese? *Matt: Maybe We Can Make Tomato And Cheese Sandwiches! *Steve: Oh!, Good Idea!, That Could Be!, But..., Let's Find Our Last Clue to Figure This Out. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *Clifford: Did You See That? *Steve: Blue Just Skidooed Right Into Inside Out! *Grover: Do You Want To Go To? *Matt: Yes!, Grover! *Steve: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters Skidooing Into Inside Out) *Super Why: Woah!, Where Are We? *Steve: We're In The World Of Disney/Pixar's Inside Out! *Elmo: Let's Go To Meet Her! *Riley Andersen: Hi!, I'm Riley Andersen!, Who Are These Characters? *Steve: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi!, Riley Andersen! *Riley Andersen: Hi!, PBS Kids Characters! *Steve: Hi!, Riley Andersen!, What Is That You're Doing? *Riley Andersen: Well... *Big Bird: You're Looking For Your Emotions, Riley! *Riley Andersen: My Emotions? *Steve: Where Are The Emotions Hiding, Riley? *Riley Andersen: It's In My Head! *Steve: Sure!, We'll Help! *Steve: Let's Find Riley's Emotions!, Are You Ready? *Cookie Monster: Me Ready! *Steve: Okay!, Here We Go! *Elmo: Let's Find Joy! *Riley Andersen: Do You See Joy? *Grover: There She Is! *Riley Andersen: Yeah!, There's Joy! *Joy: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Joy!, We Found You! *Joy: You Found Me! *Elmo: Next, Let's Find Sadness! *Riley Andersen: Do You See Sadness? *Ant: There She Is! *Riley Andersen: Yeah!, There's Sadness! *Sadness: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Sadness!, We Found You! *Sadness: You Found Me! *Elmo: Next, Let's Find Fear! *Riley Andersen: Do You See Fear? *Cleo: There He Is! *Riley Andersen: Oh Yeah!, There's Fear! *Fear: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Fear!, We Found You! *Fear: You Found Me! *Elmo: Next, Let's Find Disgust! *Riley Andersen: Do You See Disgust? *Daniel Tiger: There She Is! *Riley Andersen: Yeah!, There's Disgust! *Disgust: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Disgust!, We Found You! *Disgust: You Found Me! *Elmo: Lastly, Let's Find Anger! *Riley Andersen: Do You See Anger? *Matt: There He Is! *Riley Andersen: Oh Yeah!, There's Anger! *Anger: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Anger!, We Found You! *Anger: You Found Me! *Riley Andersen: Thanks For Finding My Emotions, PBS Kids Characters! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Riley! *Cleo: Anyways, T-Bone? *T-Bone: Let's Go Home, Cleo! *Cleo: Okay! *Steve: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters Skidooing Back Home) *Zoboomafoo: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: You See Our Last Clue?, Where? *T-Bone: On That Circle, Steve! *Steve: Wow!, There's A Clue, And It's On This Circle! *Wonder Red: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Elmo: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, A Circle!, We Can Draw A Line That Curves All The Way Around!, A Circle. *Steve: We Have All 3 Clues!, Where Do I Sit to Figure This Out? *Matt: The Thinking Chair! *Steve: The Thinking Chair!, Right!, Come On! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Okay!, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair, Let's Think., So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants To Do Today On Episode 2!, and The Clues I Found Are..., A Tomato..., Cheese..., and A Circle!, So, What Could Blue Want To Do Today On Episode 2 With A Tomato, Cheese, And A Circle? *Super Why: Hey!, Maybe Cheese And A Tomato Are Both Things We Can Eat! *T-Bone: And Maybe, There's A Circle That You Could Put A Tomato As The Sauce And Cheese On Top Of The Sauce! *Steve: Well, What Do You Think Blue Wants To Eat With A Circle, A Tomato, And Cheese?, What Is It? *Cleo: Pizza! *Steve: Pizza!, That's Right!, That's What Blue Wants To Do Today On Episode 2! Cause It Has A Circle For The Crust, A Tomato For The Sauce, And Cheese On Top! *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Blue: (Barks) *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!, Because We're Really Smart! *(Song Ends) *Matt: Come On, Guys!, Let's Call Blue's Friends Over For Pizza! *Steve: Great Idea, Matt! *Big Bird: I Will Dial Magenta, Periwinkle, Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, And Purple Kangaroo, Right Now! *Steve: That's A Good Idea!, Big Bird! *(Phone Rings) *(Big Bird Picks Up The Phone And Calls Blue's Friends) *Big Bird: Hello!, This Is Big Bird!, Could You All Friends Come Over And Have Pizza With Steve, Blue, And The PBS Kids Characters, Please? *Orange Kitten: Coming Right Up! *Periwinkle: Come On, Guys!, Let's Go To Blue's House To Have Some Pizza! *Purple Kangaroo: Great Idea! *(Doorbell Rings) *Steve: Who Could That Be?, Coming! *(Steve Opens The Door) *Periwinkle, Orange Kitten, Magenta, Green Puppy, and Purple Kangaroo: Hi, Steve! *Periwinkle: Look What I Brought You! *Steve: What Is It? *Orange Kitten: It's... Pizza! *Purple Kangaroo: Wanna Have Some Pizza? *Super Why: Sure! *Elmo: Come On, Guys!, Let's All Have Some Pizza! *(Steve, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Eats Pizza) *Matt: Wow!, This Is The Best Pizza I've Ever Seen! *Jackie: It Sure Is!, Matt! *Steve: Hey!, Thank You So Much For All Your Help Today On Episode 2, PBS Kids Characters! *(Song Starts) *Steve, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Now, It's Time for So Long., But, We'll Sing Just One More Song., Thanks for Doing Your Part, You Sure are Smart., You Know With Me and You, and Our Friend Blue, We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Bye-Bye!, See You Real Soon! *Dash: Bye, Steve! *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye) *Elmo: Bye, Blue! *PBS Kids Characters: Bye, Everybody! *Dash: Bye-Bye!, Gotta Dash! *(The End) Credits Blue's Clues Created by Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, and Angela C. Santomero PBS Kids Created by Public Broadcasting Service Cast Mason Therrel - Dash Elsie Fisher - Dot Kevin Clash - Elmo Caroll Spinney - Big Bird Fran Bill - Zoe Eric Jacobson - Grover Martin P. Robinson - Telly David Rudman - Baby Bear David Rudman - Hero Guy David Rudman - Cookie Monster Carmen Osbahr - Rosita Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Abby Cadabby Eric Jacobson - Bert Steve Whitmire - Ernie Jerry Nelson - Count Von Count Caroll Spinney - Oscar The Grouch Mark Heenehan - Tinky-Winky John Simmit - Dipsy Nikky Smedley - Laa-Laa Pui Fan Lee - Po Emma Insley - Humbah Alex Poulter - Zumbah Cal Jaggers - Zing-Zing Zingbah Phil Hayes - Jumbah Laura Pero - Jingbah Jaclyn Linetsky - Caillou Michael Yarmush - Arthur Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh - Super Why Zachary Bloch - Alpha Pig Siera Florindo - Wonder Red Tajja Isen - Princess Presto Frank Welker - Curious George Colin Murdock - Bob the Builder Dean Wendt - Barney Julie Johnson - Baby Bop Patty Wirtz - BJ Michaela Dietz - Riff Peter Linz - Theo Jennifer Barnhart - Cleo Anthony Asbury - Lionel Kathryn Mullen - Leona H.D. Quinn - Dog H.D. Quinn - Duck Veronica Taylor - Sheep George Bailey - Pig H.D. Quinn - Ant Daryl Ekroth - Frog Mirm Kriegel - Bear Drew Massey - Sid Peter Linz - Snook John Ritter - Clifford Kel Mitchell - T-Bone Cree Summer - Cleo Cameron Clarke - Mac Jake Beale - Daniel Tiger Gord Robertson - Zoboomafoo Novie Edwards - Jackie Annick Obonsawin - Inez Jacqueline Pillon - Matt Gilbert Gottfried - Digit Debi Derryberry - Jay-Jay The Jet Plane Teresa Gallagher - Max Vanessa Williams - Mama Mirabelle Teresa Gallagher - Karla Jules De Jongh - Bo Traci Paige Johnson - Blue Steven Burns - Steve LaNae Allen - Sidetable Drawer Seth O'Hickory - Mailbox Nick Balaban - Mr. Salt Spencer Kayden - Mrs. Pepper Corrine Hoffman - Paprika Annalivia Balaban - Cinnamon Kelly Nigh - Tickety Tock Cody Ross Pitts - Slippery Soap Jonathan Press - Shovel Nicole Gibson - Pail Koyalee Chanda - Magenta Cameron Bowen - Periwinkle Adam Peltzman - Green Puppy Naelee Rae - Orange Kitten Max Behren - Purple Kangaroo Kaitlyn Dias - Riley Andersen Amy Poehler - Joy Phyllis Smith - Sadness Bill Hader - Fear Mindy Kaling - Disgust Lewis Black - Anger Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers